Romance at Mist Mountain
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Sequel to 'Princess Cosmos'. D/H eloped & have a son named Leaf. D/H have a moonlight starry night to rekindle their romantic life as a married couple. Very fluffy D/H. Rated T because of kissing & embracing between D/H. ONE-SHOT. Repeat. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series or its characters. However, I do own Leaf in this fan fiction.**

**AN: This is strictly H/D. They might be slightly out of character. **

**Sequel to Princess Cosmos:**

Rated T

Hikaru Hasama – 21

Dynamis – 23

Leaf - 4

There is a young cerulean-haired woman sitting on a stone tablet chair. She has a sleeping little boy on her lap. He is wearing a dark blue shorts and a red t-shirt underneath his miniature white cloak similar to that of his father's cloak.

The boy's mother, Hikaru Hasama, lightly combs her fingers through his purplish-gray hair. There is so much love and pride sparkling within her soft violet eyes.

"Leaf, my precious son. You truly have inherited your father's strong dutiful spirit." Hikaru whispers softly as she softly kisses his head with her lips. She rests her left cheek on the side of his head as she closes her violet eyes. "I'm very proud of you."

"As am I, Hikaru." Dynamis said walking from the shadows into the throne room of the Mist Mountain Shrine. He walks up towards where his wife, Hikaru, sits with their four-year-old son, Leaf.

"Dynamis," Hikaru said with a warm smile on her lovely face. Her arms wrap firmly around their sleeping son in a firm hold as she stands up with their son in her arms. "Leaf has your looks and personality."

"He has your soft eyes, _my Princess Cosmos_." Dynamis lightly said to his beloved wife as he touches her soft cheek with his palm. "I've always longed for a wife like you." He adds leaning forward to lightly kiss her lips with his. Their eyes lightly close in sync for only a few seconds.

"Dynamis," Hikaru said breathlessly as she steps away from their short-lived shared kiss. Dynamis frowns at Hikaru. "Our son, Leaf, is still in my arms. I have to be careful as I could drop him from my arms. I cannot afford to get caught up in our intimate moment like this." She scolds her husband as she secures her hold on their precious son in her arms more firmly.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Dynamis said walking up towards her. He grabs hold of his precious sleeping son in his own sturdy arms. Dynamis turns around to walk towards the back room –behind the throne room - to softly place his four-year-old son on a soft mattress. He lightly brushes his son's purplish-gray hair from the his youthful childish face. "My son, Leaf, someday you will inherit, Jade Jupiter, from me; your father. This beyblade has been handed down from one generation to the next. It is a precious heirloom from your great ancestor who was once the right-hand man knight of King Zeus himself."

As he left the back room, Dynamis stops in his tracks to see his wife silently standing there underneath the shining moonlight. Hikaru is wearing a turquoise silk gown. That particular gown she is wearing takes Dynamis' breath away. To him, she resembles a goddess with the same yearning gaze. No wonder he decided to nickname her as _his _'Princess Cosmos'. Dynamis also notices that since they eloped, Hikaru's cerulean hair has gotten longer as it is halfway down her back now. As he is feeling weak-kneed, Dynamis lowers himself to sit in the throne chair as he silently admires her graceful beauty. Since the first time he laid his sapphire eyes on her in the WBBA, he felt a strange kindred bond with her. It is her sincere amethyst-tic gaze that caused him to fall for her like no other before.

Dynamis smiles warmly thinking of their first kiss when she suddenly came to find him at his temple much to his relief. As well as their first night together underneath the same moonlight and stars that shine as tonight. So far they have eloped and started a family together. They have a son named Leaf.

Hikaru feels a warm lilac blanket fall over her slender body. The lilac blanket provides more warmth to her than her chilling silk gown that she is wearing this night. She looks over her right shoulder to see her husband standing behind her.

Dynamis has the lilac blanket over his nicely framed shoulders. He has his arms around her waist in a gentle embrace. He lightly brushes a couple swift-stroking kisses on her left cheek with his lips. "Are you warm enough, Hikaru?"

"I am." Hikaru nods, lifting her head up to look at the stars and the full moon above them. "Thank you, Dynamis."

Dynamis pulls Hikaru closer to the warmth of his body underneath the blanket that is securely wrapped around their bodies. "I've seen many stars and many moons over time." He starts leaning his head forward to softly kiss her shoulder blades with his soft smooth lips. "But, since you've arrived. They seem to have a more sparkle to them whenever I look up at the night sky."

Hikaru leans her head back against his torso. She could feel the sturdy frame of Dynamis' abdomen against her back, even though he is wearing his white cloak over his body. Hikaru lightly caresses her fingertips on the back of his hands that hold onto her stomach in a firm gentle embrace. "Dynamis,"

"Hmm…" Dynamis said feeling more alert to listen to his beloved wife who is turning around to face him while still in his embrace.

"Our son, Leaf, is a blessing in the skies. Isn't he?" Hikaru asks looking up into his sapphire eyes.

"That he is." Dynamis agrees with his wife. He could see forming dewdrops in Hikaru's violet eyes. He lightly wipes his wife's tears away with the lilac blanket sleeves. "Hikaru, you truly are my one and only precious Princess Cosmos. I'm truly happy to have you here to stand by my side. We have a special bond and union between us now. Just as the Heavens and Stars will it, I will obey them."

"Is that why you chosen me to be your wife, Dynamis?"

Dynamis doesn't answer as he starts to lean his head downwards intending to lightly kiss her. "Hikaru," He said breathlessly inches away from her soft lips.

Hikaru could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. She begins to trace her fingertips lightly on his smooth lips. "Dynamis," She said breathlessly allowing her husband to resume to inch closer to her mouth. Their lips finally connect in an intimate kiss. Hikaru lightly caresses his purplish-gray hair in between her fingers to the back of his head.

Dynamis pulls back breaking their intimate kiss. He leans his face to lean against her cheek and whispers softly into her ear. "Hikaru, even if the Heavens and Stars didn't will it. I would still want to be with _only_ you. You stole my heart when we first had that eye-contact back in WBBA Headquarters. It is love at first sight."

Hikaru gasps feeling his lips touch her neck as she starts to fondly giggles to herself. "Dynamis, you're tickling me." She said in between giggles.

Dynamis sighs in defeat. "You are still so pure to me, Hikaru. Even though, we have a son together."

"Yes, our precious son, Leaf is the symbol of our love for one another." Hikaru agrees with Dynamis as she leans upwards to lightly press her lips against his in an another intimate kiss.

Dynamis is briefly left bewildered and soon after he returns their intimate kiss by lightly pressing his lips against hers.

**AN: I know. I know lots of fluffy moments for D/H. I'm trying to get my thoughts going for my story 'The earth's precious emerald' chapter 3. What can I say I love this D/H pairing. I only got two youtube videos based on D/H ('Beauty & The Beast' & 'A whole new world'). **


End file.
